A total eclipse of the heart
by Neumond
Summary: Die erste Story, die ich je zum Thema Harry Potter geschrieben habe... Es geht darum, dass sich Harry und Voldemord unterhalten teilweise nicht geeignet für Leute, die Dumpledore mögen . Die Weinachtsfic für ne' Freundin.rnedit: Ich möchte mich sehr für


Das warme Licht der Straßenlaternen ergoss sich in den Ligusterweg, sorgte jedoch mehr für Zwielicht und Schatten, als das es Helligkeit verbreitet hätte. In den umliegenden Häusrn liefen noch leis die Fernseher; Spätnachrichten.

Harry ahnte bereits, worüber berichtet werden würde. Noch mehr Morde und unerklärliche Todesfälle. Noch mehr Rauchsäulen in Totenkopfform. Noch mehr, was Fudge nicht vor der Welt der Muggel hatte verbergen können. Vielleicht…wenn Dumbledore Minister wäre…

„Komm sofort ins Haus!" Die schrille Stimme von Tante Petunia ließ ihn zusammenzucken und gepeinigt die Augen verschließen. Konnten sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Was war denn so verwerflich daran, wenn er hier saß und nachdachte? Vielleicht sollte er gegen das Gebot verstoßen und sie alle verzaubern. Was konnte das Ministerium schon tun? Ihn von der Schule werfen? Jetzt, wo Voldemort frei herumlief und vollkommen ungehindert immer mehr und mehr Menschen umbrachte? Nein, sicher nicht.

Es würde Fudges Image zu sehr schaden, welches er sich in 16 Jahren ereignisloser Bürokratie angeeignet hatte. Harry hätte sich in diesem Gedanken verlieren können, wenn der stechende Schmerz nicht gewesen wäre, der ihn in diesem Augenblick durchzuckte. Von seinem gemarterten Ohr, in dem Tante Petunia ihre Fingernägel vergraben hatte, ausgehend, wanderte er weiter und sorgte für unsägliche Kopfschmerzen, die durch das anhaltende Schreien zur vollen Blüte heranreiften.

Ein Pfeifton schlich sich ein und verdrängte alle anderen Geräusche. Tante Petunias Worte drangen lediglich fetzenhaft zu ihm durch, dennoch konnte er sie sich ganz gut zusammenreimen reimen: Du kommst sofort ins Haus, was sollen denn die Leute denken, denkt noch einer…blablabla. Warum redete sie eigentlich immer noch? Er hatte es doch begriffen, gottverdammt! Im Begriff lethargisch mit dem Kopf zu nicken, um der Tortur ein möglichst rasches und schmerzloses Ende zu bereiten, als ihn etwas davon abhielt. „_Bleib_." Leise war die Stimme. Leise und zischend. Seltsam vertraut…

Tante Petunia bekam nichts davon mit, zerrte nun auch noch an seinem Ärmel.

„Jetzt komm von dieser elenden Mauer runter!" Erbarmungslos schleifte sie ihn hinter sich her.

„_Bleib_!" Die Stimme wurde drängender, lauter. Noch immer bemerkte Tante Petunia nichts. Harry blieb stehen, entwandte sich dem Griff seiner Tante, die ihn darauf leicht verdutzt ansah. „Was…"

„Ich bleibe." Harry spürte selbst, dass seine Stimme ein wenig verwirrt klang. Mehr als das. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter warf, zurück in die Schatten eines der alten Bäume, die hier manche der Vorgärten säumten. „Nur noch ein wenig.", fügte er hinzu, leiser jedoch, unterwürfig, nachdem er Tante Petunia wieder in die Augen blickte.

Sie schürzte die Lippen, öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, ihn anzuschreien…und überlegte es sich dann scheinends anders. In ihren Augen lag eine gewisse Verwirrung und der Ausdruck von etwas anderem, dass er kannte, jedoch nicht einzuordnen vermochte. Er versuchte es auch gar nicht, erinnerte sich lediglich an ein schmerzendes Knie.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sich Tante Petunia wieder um und verschwand im Haus.

Harry sah ihr nach. Dann erlosch die erste Straßenlaterne. Er hörte ein leises „Klick" und dann entfernte sich auch das nächste Licht und schwebte auf den Schatten des Baumes zu. Nach und nach erloschen alle Lichter, verschwanden in einem kleinen Feuerzeug. In ihrem Schein hatte er mehrmals für wenige Augenblicke das Gesicht des Mannes gesehen. Alterslos war es und ihm bekannt wie sein eigenes. Die Kopfschmerzen wurden schlimmer, seine Narbe pulsierte.

Voldemort trat auf die Straße hinaus, lies das Feuerzeug in die Tasche seines Mantels gleiten.

Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht. Ein Lächeln, dass nicht zu ihm passte. Nicht zu dem Voldemort, der all diese Menschen getötet hatte und es immer noch tut. Nicht zu dem Voldemort, der all diese Menschen getötet hatte und es immer noch tat. Nicht zu dem, den er bisher kennen gelernt hatte. Nicht zu dem Monster. Nicht einmal zu dem verbitterten Jungen, der einst den Basilisken aus der Kammer des Schreckens befreit hatte.

„Einen schönen guten Abend, Mister Potter."

Seine Stimme hatte einen näselnden Beiklang, der Harry früher nie aufgefallen wäre. Eigentlich hätte er Schrecken empfinden müssen, doch das tat er nicht. Die ganze Situation kam ihm dafür viel zu surreal vor. Genauso gut hätte Snape zum Teetrinken vorbei kommen können. Tatsächlich fühlte Harry überhaupt nichts, seine Gedanken bewegten sich träge.

„Was ist das für ein Zauber?" Seine Stimme klang seltsam krächzend. Warum hatte er sich nicht schon längst auf Voldemort gestürzt?

„Kein Zauber." Riddle schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Lediglich der Vorteil der Überraschung. Taktisches Feingefühl. Bringt dir Dumbledore denn überhaupt nichts bei?"

Endlich schaffte es Harry nach dem Zauberstab zu greifen, welchen er in einer Innentasche von Dudleys abgelegter Jacke verwahrte. Voldemort wirkte nicht amüsiert, was Harry schon beinahe verwunderte, aber er machte auch keine Anstalten, ebenfalls nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen. Er schüttelte fast sanft den Kopf. „Lass es sein, Potter, ich will nur mit dir reden. Du kannst mich nicht vernichten, dafür bist du nicht stark genug. Noch nicht. Und ich werde nicht den Fehler begehen, dich in der Nähe deiner Tante anzugreifen."

Er schien Harry gar nicht weiter zu beachten und ließ sich auf der selben Mauer nieder, die auch Harry bereits wenige Minuten zuvor als Sitzgelegenheit gedient hatte. Harry überlegte noch einen Moment, dann steckte er den Stab wieder ein und setzte sich, möglichst weit entfernt von Voldemort, ebenfalls auf die Mauer.

Seine Neugierde war einfach zu groß. Außerdem fühlte er sich immer noch seltsam hohl und leer. Die Gewissheit, dass Voldemort doch einen Zauber benutzt hatte, um ihn ruhig zu stellen, stieg.

„Was willst du hier?"

„Nur mal wieder in einen Spiegel sehen."

Harry schielte zu ihm hinüber. „Ich bin nicht wie du!"

„Oh doch. Du ahnst gar nicht, wie sehr wir uns ähneln. Wobei ich hier nicht on Parsel oder dergleichen spreche.", fügte er noch hinzu und hob abwehrend die Hand, sein Blick bekam etwas melancholisches. „Ich habe deine Eltern ermordet und dafür willst du mich töten, seit du elf bist. Mein Vater trieb meine Mutter in den Tod und dafür habe ich ihn umgebracht. Wir sind beide bei Muggeln aufgewachsen, über die man besser nicht reden sollte und Dumbledore…"

„Es reicht!" Harry funkelte ihn an. „Wir ähneln uns kein bischen! Ich streife nicht durch die Gegend und bringe Menschen um oder habe versucht alle Muggelgeborene aus Hogwarts zu ‚entfernen'!"

Voldemort zuckte lediglich gelangweilt mit den Achseln. „Ich habe nie behauptet ein guter Mensch zu sein. Ich sage dir nur, dass du auf dem besten Wege bist, so zu werden wie ich. Dumbledore treibt dich immer mehr dazu."

„Dumbledore hilft mir lediglich, dich zu besiegen! Er ist der einzigste, den du fürchtest, er ist der beste Mensch, den ich kenne!"

„Dumbledore lässt ein Kind seinen Krieg schlagen!" Verächtlich spuckte Voldemort aus. „Und du scheinst das Offensichtliche nicht zu sehen! Dumbledore ist ein Feigling. Warum hat er Fudge nicht abgelöst und kämpft selbst gegen mich? Warum unterrichtet er dich nicht anständig, damit du zumindest den Hauch einer Chance gegen mich hasst, sondern belässt es bei dem regulären, gewöhnlichen Unterricht? Warum erzählt er dir immer nur die halbe Wahrheit und ach die erst, wenn du es praktisch schon selbst herausgefunden hast?"

Zum ersten Mal seit Beginn ihres Gesprächs, sah er Harry an und in seinen Augen loderte ein unvorstellbarer Hass, der jedoch eindeutig nicht dem Jungen galt. „Ich habe keine Angst vor Dumbledore, Harry. Dumbledore ist zu feige. Er kannte mich bereits auf der Schule, warum hat er damals nichts unternommen? Warum erst jetzt, wo er dich vorschicken kann? Nein, ich fürchte ihn wahrhaftig nicht. Ich verachte ihn, Harry, ich verachte ihn mit jeder einzelnen Pore meines Seins."

„Du tötest Menschen." Harrys Stimme zitterte. Zum Großteil aus Wut heraus, aber teilweise auch, aus Verwirrung. „Ich werde dich vernichten und den Menschen den Frieden wiederbringen."

„Die Menschheit will keinen Frieden, Potter. Wenn die Geschichte uns eines gelehrt hat, dann, dass Menschen nur glücklich sind, wenn sie sich gegenseitig zerfleischen können. Im Übrigen:", das leichte melancholische Schmunzeln kehrte auf sein Gesicht zurück, „-wusstest du, dass der Engel Luzifer auch ‚Lichtbringer' genannt wurde?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Ihm fiel auf, dass er sich in den vergangenen Jahren überhaupt nicht mit Religion beschäftigt hatte. Sie wurde an Hogwarts nicht unterrichtet und er hatte auch noch nie einen Schüler mit einem Kreuz oder etwas dergleichen gesehen. Die Zauberei war so etwas wie eine andere Religion und…

„…und du bist so etwas wie der neue Jesus der Zaubererwelt." Voldemort lachte, während es Harry kalt den Rücken hinunterlief.

„Wir sind miteinander verbunden, Potter, vergiss das nicht! Allerdings erscheint mir dieser Gedanke doch etwas weit hergeholt, auch wenn du auf dem richtigen Weg bist. Du bist nicht Jesus, sondern allenfalls Luzifer, der geliebteste unter den Engeln, der Gefahr läuft, dem Größenwahn zu erliegen. Ich hingegen, ich bin Satan. Die Verkörperung allen Bösens und die Quelle jeglichen Übels!" Sein Blick wurde leicht fiebernd, war mit einem seltsamen Glanz belegt. Sie alle fürchten meinen Namen auszusprechen, selbst dein über alles geliebter Dumbledore! Voldemort nennen sie mich, der dunkle Lord und Du-weißt-schon-wer. Hast du je einen von mir als Tom Riddle sprechen hören? Nein!" Voldemort sprang auf und ging ein Stück auf die Straße hinaus, warf die Hände in die Luft, wie ein Schauspieler, der sich in Ekstase geredet hatte. „Sie entmenschlichen mich, Potter! Sie wollen sich einreden, ich sei ein Monster, das alles menschliche im Lauf der Zeit verloren hat."

Harry dachte unweigerlich daran, was Hagrid ihm gesagt hatte, kurz bevor sein erstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts begonnen hatte: „Humbug, wenn du mich fragst. Weiß nicht, ob er noch genug menschliches in sich hatte, um zu sterben." Und das, obwohl er mit ihm zu Schule gegangen war. Er hatte ihn vor fünfzig Jahren mit ‚Tom' angeredet.

„Was willst du wirklich?", fragte Harry müde. „Du erwartest doch nicht, dass ich mich nach ein paar lumpigen Worten von allem abwende."

„Nein." Er lachte heiser. „Ich erwarte nicht einmal, dass du auch nur den leisesten Zweifel hegst. Ich will, dass du beginnst dir Gedanken zu machen. Ich bin ein Mensch. Wenn du mich tötest, wirst du ein Mörder sein. Und Dumbledore weiß das."

Harry wollte auffahren, doch Voldemort schnitt ihm mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab. „Ich weiß, du wirst es trotzdem tun. Ich habe deine Eltern ermordet, diesen Hufflepuff, bei dir habe ich es mehrmals versucht und deinem Paten wurde von einem Todesser das Leben genommen. Die Sizillianer würden das eine ‚Vendetta' -Blutrache- nennen. Aber du solltest mich nicht als Monster ansehen. Es macht keinen Spaß, einen kleinen Jungen zu töten, der sich für einen Drachentöter hält. Oder von ihm getötet zu werden. Das hat es schon vor sechzehn Jahren nicht getan."

Er drehte sich zu Harry um, holte das Feuerzeug aus der Tasche und ließ es aufschnappen. Lichtkugeln schossen daraus hervor und entflohen zurück in die Nacht. Auf einmal stand Voldemort wieder vor der Mauer, beugte sich über Harry. Sein Atem streifte die Wange des Jungen, ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast. Die Stimme des dunklen Lords war zu einem heiseren Raunen herabgesunken. „Vergiss niemals, wie real ich bin, Potter." Ihre Lippen trafen sich für einen kurzen Augenblick, doch dann kehrte auch das letzte Licht in seine Laterne zurück und vom einen auf den anderen Moment war Tom nicht mehr da. Er hinterließ einen scheinends unberührten Ligusterweg und eine Vertiefung der Schatten, welche Harrys Herz umklammerten.


End file.
